Betrayed
by Yuki Phantomhive-kyuubi heir
Summary: Ryoma moves back to America after his family and friends betrayed him.When Ryoma stays in America, he becomes a famous rich kid in tennis, music, and night assassin. Ryoma then meets Alice who's just like him. Will there be love?Will there be revenge?Will Ryoma find out Alice's true person?What will Ryoma do if Seigaku came to the American Tournament?
1. Betrayed 1

In America . . .

"Echizen!" said an unknown voice . Echizen then turned around to face the person before leaving the airport building. "Oh ... its you Antoino ... so what do you want ?"said Echizen, Antoino replied back with a smile ,"WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY ARE YOU IN AMERICA RYOMA ECHIZEN!" he shouted after he smiled at Ryoma. "Echizen ...Ryoma is that you ?'', from behind Ryoma. Then Ryoma turned around and Antonio wanted to see as well who it was and to be surprised to see the person was none other then Antonio's little sister. "Mary?! What are you doing here?!" asked Antonio who was still shouting in the building."Shut up baka Aniki."said Mary while staring at Ryoma while he at the same time looked back at her. "Hi Mary long no time no see huh..."said Ryoma, Mary replied " Yea... long time no see Ryoma." (SILENCE) "Okay so why are you here Mary and Ryoma why are you here in America and not in Japan with the others ?", Antonio asked them both. "Okaa-san told me to come and get you to come home after you ran out of the house like a maniac.", Mary they both turned to Ryoma for him to answer the question, Ryoma then told them that he tell them later when they get to their house and thats when Ryoma asked them if they knew their way home, and the two siblings had a shocked face either of them knew the way home. Ryoma then decided to find the street name and walk till they know which house is theirs.

~2 hours later~

"Um...do you guys think we are being followed by many people..."Ryoma asked and then they all turned around to see many people with cameras shouting "Hey! You boy with the cap! Are you Echizen Ryoma the prodigy from Japan!?" said a man with a camera taking photos. Echizen almost replied "Um...yes I'm Ryo-" until he was cut off from a black ball flying at him from behind the wall.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Betrayed 2

LAST TIME ON BETRAYED:

Echizen almost replied "Um yes I'm Ryo-"until he was cut off from a black ball flying at him from behind the wall.

"Huh? What is that ? A black ball ?",said a women. (ryoma's mind)*Whats this smoke coming out from the ball?! Oh no!* "CR-",said Ryoma until...(BOOM!)Everybody screamed and then Antonio asked "(cough)WHAT(cough)(cough)WAS THAT?!". "Hey...everybody over here...pssh..hey over here." said somebody behind the wall where the black ball was thrown from. They all turned around surprised to see a boy with a girl, they were about to say something until Antonio screamed,''KAIRI, AND SATO DID YOU THROW THAT BLACK BALL AT RYOMA?! AND WHY DID IT BLOW UP LIKE THAT?!"who was still shocked about what happened back there. "Shhh... Calm down Antonio this is the only time when we can escape from these people."whistpered Sato, while everybody agreed with him and then they got up and ran following the two people.

~2 hours later~

"Well...looks like we...made it alive no thanks to Ryoma who almost got us killed again." said Kairi and Sato who were breathing heavy. "Hey it isn't my fault that I'm a Hot and Sexy guy here!",Ryoma replied and when he was just about to turn the door handle until it turned itself and the door opening fast with a women and man running toward Antonio and Mary giving them a giant hug with tears in their eyes. "OKAA-SAN!OJII-SAN!",screamed Mary and Antonio hugging all together crying. After the family reunion they all turned to the others and asked if they wanted to have dinner. The others looked at eachother then back at the family saying"We would be honored.",all together then they all walked inside the house. After a while of eatting, Ryoma and the man walked across to the livingroom.(SILENCE)"So Ryoma...May I ask you something ?"said the man, Ryoma then replied to the man "Yes... What is it ?",Everybody else in the kitchen was wondering what the man wants with Ryoma. "I want to know is why are you here in America and not in Japan with the others? Also if you were coming here or not your father Nanjiroh or even your brother Ryoga would have called us to let us know that you were coming here...isn't that correct? Echizen?" said . "Yea...So what its not like they are worried or something."Echizen replied but with hate deep down in his voice. "What happened Ryoma? I heard a hate sound in your voice." said . Ryoma told him that he tell him everything but not until everybody is in the livingroom.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE1

Hey guys sorry that i haven't uploaded the next chapters i've been kinda busy and i have to take care of my family but don't worry i'll be putting the next chapters. Any way i just want you to know that i typed another story but i'm having a bit of trouble with it so if you don't mind can you please send some of your ideas so that i can fix the story thanks. i'll be typing the preview of the next chapter. Oh and i wont be puting any more flashbacks so i'll be continuing where i stopped.

preview:

"Your right Mr. Smith there was hate in my voice but i'll wait until everybody is in the living room."said Ryoma then the man replied "Please call me Charles okay Ryoma.", Ryoma then replied "Okay if that's what you want ."

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

"Okay i'll begin it started 2 days ago before the national tournament and i was getting ready to leave after getting done eating.'',Ryoma said.

There is your preview for the next chapter anyway the name of the story that i need help on is "Love Secret" thanks and i'll type on the story soon.


	4. Betrayed 3

back to where we previewed off ...

"Your right Mr. Smith there was hate in my voice but i'll wait until

everybody is in the living room."said Ryoma then the man replied "Please call me

Charles okay Ryoma.", Ryoma then replied "Okay if that's what you want ."

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

"Okay i'll begin it started 2 days ago before the national tournament and i

was getting ready to leave after getting done eating.'',Ryoma said.

*FLASHBACK*

"Okay kaa-chan i'm leaving bye! '' ryoma said while walking out the door and shut it closed but before ryoma can walk off the steps he heres his baka ojji-san scream " Hey rinko his that brat gone cause SHE called us." his mother then replied "Yes he did he left just a few mintues ago.", Ryoma then wonder why his dad just say that if he knew he left and what does he mean by SHE called him. "Well this is weird and it's getting my mind want to know more about this person that got my baka ojji-san so serious."ryoma said and went to investigate.

BACK TO THE PRESENT...

"What i heard then wasnt supposed to be heard just yet but i couldnt just let it slide and pretend that i didnt hear anything so i took the risk."ryoma said, everybody looked at him with sorrow and shock but didnt say anything. Ryoma then continued with the story.

*FLASHBACK*

"Okay but im going to put speakers on so you can hear as well dear." said Nanjiour, Rinko then replied "Okay." while they didnt know that their son was going to listen as well.

" Okay well you are on speakers and dont worry ryoma is not here he left just few minutes ago so can you repeat your name please so my wife can hear." Nanjirou said while other person replied "Sure. My name is Elizabeth Amari Michelle and I am Rick's wife who just recently passed on and i'm here to talk about your son the one that you made a bet on 12 yrs ago before his birth Ryoma right."Elizabeth said. "Of course but why now and why do we have to give Ryoma of all people. Why him?" said Rinko.

(NOW WITH RYOMA'S MIND)

*WHAT?! My own parents made a bet on me before i was even born?! Why...Why did they there has to be a reason why they did it?*

Back with the adults talking..

"Wait hold on why is my son involved in this again sorry i kinda forgot."said Nanjirou, "Sure okay you see 12 yrs ago my husband and you Nanjirou were famous among tennis players and he was better then you at everything until when we met eachother again in america you challenged him to a tennis battle and at that time you wanted to make a bet Rinko even decided to join in this bet. Rick asked me if i wanted to be part of it as well and I agreed and what you bet Rick was if you won he would give half of his money over to you and he agreed but he asked you what you would bet on if you ever lost in this one-one match, you both decided rinko and nanjirou both bet on your son ryoma echizen before he was even born and when you both agreed on that Rick tried to change your minds but failed to do so and felt kinda of sad that Rick and i tried to do everything to change both of your minds but failed still and after that Rick had won even with his poor health and then you both agreed that when the day ryoma will be born you will hand him over to us but we decided that ryoma will be growing up with you since Rick had so many enemies back then. And that's the whole story but we also said that if Rick dies then it will be my decision if ryoma will still live with you or not and i'm not sure if i should since you two did bet on him and that we agreed."Elizabeth said, leaving Nanjirou, Rinko, and and Ryoma shocked but before Nanjirou can confess that he wasnt thinking back then Rinko said "Okay well the bet was made and it shall be kept but we wont tell Ryoma about this until after the tournament.", Elizabeth then replied "Okay but what will you tell him?"," We'll just tell him that the USA Tournament wants him to play in the finals and they are only giving him one chance that he cant miss at all."Rinko replied. "Okay then well that's that well it was nice talking with you Mr and Mrs Echizen." Elizabeth said then hunged up. Nanjirou then told his wifr that she cant be serious about this but his wife told him that there was no other way and then she reminded him that he said that they were going shopping after this and then after a few minutes they left the house leaving Ryoma so shocked after hearing all that and decieded to call Elizabeth again and when she answered she was shock that Ryoma the boy that was bet on a long time ago hide and found out about the secret that his parents and her had hidden for so long before his birth and he then decieded that until he wins the tournament he will remain quite but he will pack up early and when he returns from the celebration that his team decieded to have after the match he would leave after that and that from then on he would live with her also he would call her mother, just when he said that he could hear her cry happily and say 'He's going to call me mother hehehe mother i'm going to be a mother hic hehehe hic' he then felt like he really found his real mother then said that he had to get going for school and hunged up.

BACK TO THE PRESENT...

"Okay. We all get it so are you happy now that you feel like that you had found somebody who really cared aout your feelings."said a woman, Ryoma then said that he did feel really happy that she really cared about him but he was still going to show them that they messed with the wrong person but before Ryoma can continue there was a noise at the door and the woman got up and opened the door only for everybody to see a young man dressed in a black suit as if he was a butler. He then turned to look at ryoma and said that it was time to go home but before Ryoma could leave the children said they want to know what made Ryoma come here looking angry then ryoma said that his parents lied to him and kept a secret from him for so long and then he paused for a minute then continued saying that there were people that were only using him and just like that Ryoma had left leaving a family that were shocked and then searched up Ryoma's school only to notice that he won the finals but after that he vanished but his team were they and said that they over heard Ryoma saying that he was only using them but before they could ask Ryoma why did they used him he vanished just like that and thats when the family now hated seigaku and told everybody in america about what happen to their poor prince of tennis and when Ryoma called them he had thanked them for doing that cause now everybody had sended him letters and told how they felt for him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yuki: Well thats all and i'll up date soon sorry i was busy with school bye now :3


	5. Betrayed 4

Hey Yuki here and sorry about not updateing more chapters apparently my laptop broke down so i had to wait a while to get a new one well thats all and enjoy the story bye!  
Ryoma: Yuki doesnt own POT

preview: ryoma then called and thanked the family and recived letters from people how they feel for him.

(With Ryoma)

"So i guess this is my new home now?"Ryo said as he got out of the car. "Ryoma! My son your here!"screamed a lady who came walking down the stairs in the best pace as she can,Ryoma then guessed that this women is his new mother as well. "Hi Okaa-san. It is a pleasure to finally meet my adopted mother."said Ryoma calmly then did a small bow to her and then for the first time Ryoma truely smiled that he was finally home with his true mother.

(At Seigaku)

"WHAT?!" screamed the coach Surime

(TO BE CONTINUED) 


End file.
